youngjusticerpfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Great Expectations/Hey guys....
'' Good bye!!!! '' I guess I'ts time I quit the wiki...I mean I don't necessarily want to go I just feel like it's best. Maybe im overreacting but lately I don't feel welcome and I know that you all havent seen me in a while but note that I will never forget you all. I don't feel part of the wolfpack anymore... Maybe i'll visit from time to time (every month or so) but as for RPing I'm pretty much done. I wish I could find the right words to say...here goes... Momo You have been my bestest best friend on here and I remember when we first met hat was so cool! :D i loved all your characters, from scott to shane holmes! I know I kinda founded the wolf pack but I still want you to be in charge. You have helped me when I was sad and was already there for me. I abolustely love sherlock holmes and always think of you when I listen or hear of him. Thing We had some arguments but you are still an amazing friend! You have such a unique personality about you I think I will miss that about you most of all. Your creativity is limitless and I can't wait too possibly meet you much later in the future. I enjoyed your love for all things Zelda and thanks for sticking up for me even when times were tough. You have boldly shared part of your life with us and for that, I will continue to pray for you and your family. I loved our talks and hope to see you soon. Red Red - You are such a funny and charmatic guy! I love your sense of humor and all things twisted. Thanks for the laughs and i promise that I won't forget you, because your are such a vital part of the wolf pack. Thanks for the virtual relationships! Although Thom was personally my favorite :D I am also going to miss maxwell and tim. Our conversations were always filled with happiness and joy. Kappy Kappy - My brotha from another motha! I wish you were still fully active, so I don't know when you will get this but know that your are such a cool guy! Our spams were one of the highlights of my time here and I feel like your randomness was just the icing on the epic wolfpack cake! However, we are still unaware whether you are truly a traitor or not. I missed how loyal you were to the wolf pack and hope you swear your loyalty in the future. Rosalie <3 A special thanks to the one girl in the world who made me laugh, cry, and smile all in one. I love you too the end sister. Your death was a shocker but kept me persevering. It has shown me how fragile life is. I miss our conversations and think of you constantly. I know that wherever you are, you are proud of all of us, because I know I am proud of the wolf pack as well. Because of you, I iwll spread the word and hopefully show a lot of girls how terrible bulimia and anorexia is. I love you and I just can't imagine the woflpack without you :) '' ...'' A goodbye from my characters! 'And now....' Wolf pack - we started off so innocent but we grew into an empire. Our courage and strength brought us through tough time with CHBRPW and we proudly met some wonderful friends like Muffin, CoolPinkCat, Kaptep, Jazzycher (just for you mo xD), JFJ, Dove, and CS! (BEAST!) Overall, our friendship was the only thing that mattered truly to me, something I will never forget from all of you. Category:Blog posts